


Discretion

by bratfarrar



Category: La Chanson de Roland | The Song of Roland
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bratfarrar/pseuds/bratfarrar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver worries, sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discretion

**Author's Note:**

> For [Sophonisba](http://saphanibaal.livejournal.com/)'s prompt/request "the matter of France".

“That was perhaps not the wisest thing you’ve done,” Oliver said as the council disbursed in the wake of Ganelon’s stormy exit. “You’ve made an enemy there.”

“He loved me little enough before. And I’m not alone—you were singled out to share in his displeasure, if you’ll recall.” Roland smiled as he spoke, as if it were a jest, but Oliver frowned.

“Yes, but now he has reason for it, and is being sent off to treat with our enemy.”

“Don’t worry so much.”

“I wish _you’d_ worry a little more,” Oliver sighed, and followed Roland out onto the field.


End file.
